The Hug and Run
by LegendOfShannon
Summary: Wallace and Winona, after the Team Magma/Aqua events. Repressed feelings and a come to terms. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 - The Hug and Run

**_Winona's POV._**

Winona sat down after a long day of training. Running her hands slowly through her lavender hair as that feeling slowly returned, as it does each day. It was they empty hollow feeling, the kind when you feel you're missing something. She knew what she was missing but she knew that she could never have it back. She swore herself to that. She would need to get on without him because that's what he's clearly doing without her. She was wrong of course but he hid it well, they both did.

Wallace was the only thing on Winona's mind. Every time she let her guard slip she would see him in her minds eye. His azure hair,that laugh and only end up with that empty feeling again. She worked as hard as she could every day to prefect her skills yet she knew she would never be as good, or as powerful as him. That was one of the reasons she broke it off with him. The way people compared her to him, saying she would never be as good. They thought he could do better.

She needed a distraction, she needed to get her mind of him. She called out Altaria, her first and most trusted team member and together they went to the one place Winona could think clearly. The sky, high above the clouds where she could see everyone but they couldn't see her. From this height the gym was a white speck among a blanket of green that is the trees. It was perfect to clear her mind. Only it didn't.

He was all she could think about now, she didn't know why. She went this long without him, she hadn't seen him since the whole Teams Magma and Aqua thing. He saved her and she owed him that. She couldn't bring herself to go see him, or even thank him properly because she knew she would just breakdown in front of him in tears, apologising for everything and telling him she couldn't live without him. Yet she still persisted on trying.

Hours past, she must have fallen asleep yet Altaria kept circling the sky. She heard the familiar roar of an engine and she knew it was his flying car. She hugged close to her Pokémon and wished that he would just fly on. He regularly called to her gym, every week at the same time. She forgot about him coming because she was trying to forget about her need to be with him.

She always ignored his calls and visits. It should have been fairly apparent by now she didn't want his company yet he still came, attempting to see her. She would have to confront him one day or another. What she would say or do she didn't know and she hoped the moment would never come.

Watching the door, she waited for him to leave. Normally he stayed five minutes to find that the lights were off, door was locked and nobody was home. Today he didn't. He sat on the doorstep, watching the sky. He must know that she would be up here. She always is after all. It's her safe haven from her feelings for him. As he sat unmoving, scanning the sky for her, she gazed at him. She allowed herself to drink in his beauty, she missed this and she missed him.

Plucking up the courage she eventually landed. Pretending to be indifferent to Wallace sitting there. She didn't allow herself to look into his eyes, she couldn't if she wanted to keep up a resistance to the advancing feelings she fought for so long.  
He got up and stood in front of her, preventing her from walking into the gym. He gently tilted her face upwards so she was looking at his. She tried to place his expression. Worry and a hint of something else. Joy, love maybe even relief.

"Win...where have you been?" He starts of the conversation with his old nickname for her.  
"I've been..around" she replies, she's not about to tell him she was avoiding everyone.  
"I've..I mean we, the leaders, have been worries sick about you. Not one word from you since we stopped Teams Magma and Aqua"  
"I've just..I've been kept busy Wallace"  
"Doing what? Avoiding me, ignoring my letters and calls. I thought..I thought you were.."

At that he looks away and there's a glimpse of what seems to be tears in his eyes. Why was he here, why was he crying? She couldn't make sense of it. He was over her, he clearly showed that by parading around with that group of women after each contest. Taking them back to his home in Sootopolis City. He has no idea how hard she cried each night, crying herself raw each night because the thought of seeing Wallace with another woman hurts her, so much.

"Wallace..." She has no idea what to say. Instead she pulls him into a close embrace.  
He hugs her back, a hug worth a thousand words. Somewhere in the silent embrace she begins to cry because she knows this can't go on. He's not her Wallace anymore. She has to let him go. That's when she breaks free and runs.

**_Wallace's POV._**

Winning contests had always been a passion of his, he was good at it. In fact he was great, brilliant at it. He has a lot of fans, mainly female fans. They were nothing to him. Even though he brought them home. They would never do anything because there was one woman always on his mind. She never left his mind and he never wanted her to.

It was that time of the week again. He promised himself that after the Team Magma/Aqua affairs he would check up on her. She was taken hostage and abused by that Tentacruel. She didn't seem the same after that. It must have been because he surrendered to save her. Even after their failed relationship. She must have hated him for that.

He always thought she was over him, that's why she's been ignoring contact with him. He rang he and sent her letters. They all went unanswered. She never answers the door when he arrives. He was close to giving up. Wasted energy for the one he loves.

Hopping into his flying car he makes to travel to Fortree City again. It's a short drive, and it's one he's always enjoyed taking. As he nears the city he automatically scan the tree line as he always does. She loves the trees, the altitude and the thrill of it all. He loved that side of her, the thrill seeker.

Parking up, he makes his way to her door. He promises himself that this would be his last time. He's tired of her ignoring him, but today he wouldn't take no for an answer. He would sit there until she showed up. One way or another she would. The door was locked and the lights were off. She was out, again.

Waiting for her doesn't seem that long. Scanning the sky he spots Altaria easily and he assumes that she is up there with her. He was right because soon after she lands effortlessly. Watching her brush her lavender hair out of her face and take of her fight cap was enough to get his heart racing.

She was determined not to look at him, he wanted her to so he tilted her face up so he could gaze into her eyes. He knew she was scanning his face, he wanted to talk to her.

Win...where have you been?" He asks because his missed her.  
"I've been..around" she replies, slightly agitated  
"I've..I mean we, the leaders, have been worries sick about you. Not one word from you since we stopped Teams Magma and Aqua"  
"I've just..I've been kept busy Wallace"  
"Doing what? Avoiding me, ignoring my letters and calls. I though..I though you were.."

At that he looks away and there's a glimpse of what seems to be tears in his eyes. He couldn't contain his emotions any longer yet he wasn't about to show weakness to someone who has no feeling for him, or so he thought.

"Wallace..." She whispers and she pulls him into a close embrace. He hugs her back, a hug worth a thousand words. Somewhere in the silent embrace she begins to cry and he doesn't know why. Suddenly she pushes him away. That's when she breaks free and runs.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Tree House Escape

_**Winona's POV.**_

Crashing through the trees she made a beeline towards her childhood safe haven. A tree house her father made her when she was a child. It was in the thickest densest part of the woods, in the highest tree. It was extremely well hidden to the average person unless you knew what to look for. She scaled the trees and locked herself inside and let the inevitable happen. She let herself cry, a cry she held back for so long. Ever since the day they broke up.

_**Wallace's POV.**_

Winona pushed herself away from him, he couldn't understand why. He watched her run, he knew she needed the space. He need the time to let his emotions out too, so he could keep his composure the next time they met. There would be a next time, he would make sure of it. He didn't want it to end like this and he would always be clinging to the hope they would get back together. Even with how unlikely it seems. With that he got up, wiped away the tear and followed her into the woods not knowing where to go.


	3. Chapter 3 - Love Hurts

_**Wallace's POV.**_

He had no idea where he was going, that much was clear when he had to retrace his steps for the seventh time today. She made a clear trail through the woods, which he followed, only to disappear. He didn't see Altaria take off so he knew she was still around.

"Winona!" He yelled at the top of his voice "Where are you? ...please..." He trailed off with worry in his tone. Had she been hurt? Was Team Magma or Aqua back? Did they have her as a hostage again? These were the sort of thoughts that went though his head. As he sat on a log, not caring if his clothes got dirty.

Suddenly he heard movement above him, he looked up but saw nothing, only trees and bird pokémon. That's when he saw the swinging plank of wood. It was meters in the air, to high to reach. He'd have to climb it but he can't climb trees. "Winona you're going to have to help me! I can't climb up!" He said loud enough to here. With out hesitation a rope ladder crashed into his face, surely leaving a bruise. Once he recovered he made his first attempt of climbing the ladder.

**_Winona's_ POV.**

Wallace made his seventh attempt to find her. She could see him clearly from where she sat. She was in an upright foetal position, hugging her legs as close to her as she could while her head rested on her knees. She was busy examining the walls. It's been years since she was here and the drawings of her and Swablu were still there, in crayon, on the wood. It cheered her up a bit that's for sure.

"Winona!"'she heard his yell, he must have given up and sat out here. Now I'll never be able to leave she thought. She wanted to be alone to sort out her feelings. She clearly liked him, she knew that much but why did she want to push him away? She didn't want the hurt again, yet she would be willing to risk it. She decided to open the door and let him climb up. If he wanted he could work his way up the tree for her.

Keeping away from the open trap door, she could see him struggle to get even a basic foothold on the tree. It was highly amusing to see. "Winona you're going to have to help me! I can't climb up!" He yelled, extremely red in the face. He only got about an inch of the ground! She waited until he wasn't looking and chucked the rope ladder down hearing it land on it's mark. Her logic would be that he would hurt as much as she did. She watched him scrabble to the ladder again and attempt to climb up.


	4. Chapter 4 - Confrontation

_**Winona's POV.**_

Winona backed into the darkest corner of the tree house. She was away from the trap door so Wallace could easily make his was into the tree house. Well he struggled at that too but she made no attempt to help him. If he wanted her he could work for her. As he clambered into the room, hot and sweaty, he was gasping for breath.

She said nothing as she watched him breath heavily. He took of his cloak and draped it across the floor. He sat on it with an obvious look of disdain on his face. Even after all this time he was afraid of even a little bit of dirt getting on his clothes. She wiped her eyes making sure all traces of her tears were gone before looking at him. He was staring intently at her, yet she was avoiding eye contact.

She refused to speak first. Both out of pride and because she was scared if she spoke she would cry again. She would choke on her words, she was sure of that. She waited for him to speak but she knew his manners would prevail. He would wait for her to speak. She collected her thoughts. She didn't expect to be in this position at all. She had no clue what to say. She figured she would be able to put one word out there.

"Why...?" She asked him. She wouldn't look at him but she could hear him. It's strange how attuned to him she was. She couldn't allow that. It would mean she would be letting herself get hurt again. She knew he had sacrificed so much for her. He gave up championship so he could become a leader, he saved her from Team Aqua and he's put himself before her dozens of times.

"Because Winona, you're worth it. I would do anything to have you again. I love you and I'll never stop loving you.." His voice sounded close to tears. She wasn't expecting this. She wanted to run again but he was too close to the door and the window was too small. "Winona, I don't know why you broke up with me. I really don't but I can assure you, it was the worst day of my life. Everything crashed down on me. I was nothing without you. I really was"

He was telling her everything, she knew he wouldn't ever lie to her. He deserved an answer from her. What would she tell him? She honestly had no idea.

"Wallace..I had to. You didn't know what it was like...always being second best. Always having people looking down on you. The pressure was to great. I couldn't be under the shadow of someone like you, someone as good as you..."

Blinking furiously she wouldn't let the tears that were trying to emerge run down down her face. She looked defiantly at him as her words sunk home. He wiped his eyes and moved over to her, pulling her into an embrace. She felt warm as she hugged herself into him. She has been longing for this since they broke up.

"Winona, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me? I, we, could have fixed it."

"I don't know Wallace. You enjoyed what you were doing and I didn't want to put you of track. You could do so much better than me."

"Winona you are the best for me. No other woman makes me feel the way I do with you. Please can we try again?"

_**Wallace's POV.**_

Wallace pulled himself into the tree house. It was hard work and his face was throbbing from where the ladder hit him. It wouldn't bruise, he hoped. As much as he loved Winona he wouldn't want a bruise on his face to tarnish his appearance. He spotted Winona in the corner. He also noticed the numerous crayon drawings that were all over the wall. They were of Winona and Altaria's pre evolved form.

He took of his cloak, covered a section of the floor and sat down. He faced her and waited. It was manners that he would let her speak first. He also knew that she would need a bit of time to sort out what she would say. She looked at him, not making eye contact which upset him a bit but he said nothing still.

"Why...?" She asked him. He had been preparing himself to answer this ever since he decided to make the weekly visits to see if she was ok. He would do anything for her. "Because Winona, you're worth it. I would do anything to have you again. I love you and I'll never stop loving you.." His voice sounded close to tears. Even he could hear the audible crack as he spoke. "Winona, I don't know why you broke up with me. I really don't but I can assure you, it was the worst day of my life. Everything crashed down on me. I was nothing without you. I really was"

He was being 100% honest with her. His life crumbled when she broke up with him. He still has feelings for her, he has always had feelings for her. Ever since he first set eyes on her. She was the only one for him. "Winona, I don't know why you broke up with me. I really don't but I can assure you, it was the worst day of my life. Everything crashed down on me. I was nothing without you. I really was"

He wanted to know, he didn't know what he did wrong. Was it his fault she called it off? He wracked his brains for Arceus knows how long with possibilities of what he did wrong. Was it because he was both excellent in contests and battles? Was it because of the girls that fawned around him even though he felt nothing for them?

He didn't know.

"Wallace..I had to. You didn't know what it was like...always being second best. Always having people looking down on you. The pressure was to great. I couldn't be under the shadow of someone like you, someone as good as you..."

What was she trying to say? Did people think less of her because she was with him? If he'd known he could have helped.

He moved over to her and sat beside her. He was expecting her to shy away but she did quite the opposite. She moved closer to him. He rested his head on hers, the longing for her increasing.

"Winona, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me? I, we, could have fixed it."

"I don't know Wallace. You enjoyed what you were doing and I didn't want to put you of track. You could do so much better than me."

"Winona you are the best for me. No other woman makes me feel the way I do with you. Please can we try again?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Winona's Answer

**_Winona's POV_**

Winona studied his face, looking for any hint that he was playing some sort of sick practical joke on her. It seemed like hours but it was only minutes. She left his question hanging in the empty air. How could she answer that? Of course she wanted him back! She regretted the day she broke up with him but it was necessary. She still yearned for him, she loved him and he was all she thought about. Yes, this was something she hoped would happen but she actually hadn't expected it to happen.

She had no idea how to answer, yes she wanted it but she was tongue tied. So she went for the one think she hoped he would pick up on. She kissed him, on the lips. It was a slow, lingering yet passionate kiss. She missed this, the way his lips moved around hers in perfect synchronisation. She missed his taste, and the peach flavoured chap stick he always wore.

"God yes, Wallace!" She finally answered after she broke away from the kiss.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, I've always hoped this would happen. Even though I was stupid enough to break up with-" she gushed before Wallace kissed her again to shush her.

After what seemed like a life time of sitting in the tree house, talking and mostly kissing. Wallace spoke.  
"You really don't know how happy you've made me again Winona."  
She looked at him and he was practically beaming. She herself was incredibly happy.  
"Wallace, I think we should head back to the gym..."

She hope he understood what she meant by that. Luckily enough for her he did. He picked her up bridal style, then he put her down.  
"Urm...Winona, I'm going to need help getting down. I don't trust that ladder. After all it did hit me in the face"  
"Oh..I am sorry about that..here, use Pelipper" she blushed handing over a pokéball. She then opened the door, on the floor, and expertly scaled her way down the tree before sitting on the log by the base of the tree.

"Don't forget the ladder!" She called up to him as she saw Pelipper emerge from her pokéball. She watched as the ladder made its way back up, then as Wallace slowly edged out of the tree house and ungracefully land on her team member. She didn't laugh but she would have under any other circumstance.

Eventually he landed, returned Pelipper and handed Winona the pokéball. He then lifted her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck. They were like this until they got back to the gym. People were staring at them but at that moment it didn't bother them. They even got a few cheers and one man even yelled "Go on Wallace, you dirty devil!"

They crossed the threshold of the gym, into the house part Winona built onto the gym in her early days as leader. They shared one more kiss before Wallace closed the door.

**_Wallace's POV_**

He watched her study his face. He watched as her eyes traced his face, he bore no emotion now. He knew she was thinking, hard, because he recognised the face she was pulling. She always wore it when she was trying to figure something out. She wore it during all the meetings they had during the whole Team's Magma and Aqua fiasco. She wore it when she had to make a hard decision.

He expression changed and he knew she had an answer. She didn't say anything, she kissed him instead. He took that as a yes, which he was ecstatic about. He hadn't kissed her in so long, he missed it so dearly. They had a perfect synchronisation, it was like they were designed for each other. He hadn't told her this, but she was the first woman he had ever kissed, yet alone had a relationship with.

She was the first to pull away, but it was to exclaim "God, Wallace yes!" She had finally answered his question.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, I've always hoped this would happen. Even though I was stupid enough to break up with-" Wallace kissed her again, he needed no explanations, not from her. He had already forgiven her for his actions, his actions that had unintentionally driven them to broke up.

After a while of sitting on the floor in the tree house, they kissed some more and talked too, he spoke.  
"You really don't know how happy you've made me again Winona."  
He was practically beaming. She herself looked incredibly happy.  
"Wallace, I think we should head back to the gym..."

He knew instantly what she meant, he jumped up and brushed himself down. He lifted her up, bridal style of course, then he remembered they were in a tree house and he couldn't climb down with her in his arms. He put her down, and remembering his Champions Cloak, he put it on.  
"Urm...Winona, I'm going to need help getting down. I don't trust that ladder. After all it did hit me in the face"  
"Oh..I am sorry about that..here, use Pelipper" she blushed handing over a pokéball.

He watched as she opened the trap door and expertly make her way down the tree. He called Pelipper out and was ready to mount when Winona called up to him again.  
"Don't forget the ladder!" So as Pelipper was waiting just outside the door, Wallace pulled up the ladder. Then he slowly edged down onto Pelippers back. He didn't want to fall.

Eventually he landed, returned Pelipper and handed Winona the pokéball. He then lifted her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck. They were like this until they got back to the gym. People were staring at them but at that moment it didn't bother them. They even got a few cheers and one man even yelled "Go on Wallace, you dirty devil!"

They crossed the threshold of the gym, into the house part Winona built onto the gym in her early days as leader. They shared one more kiss before Wallace closed the door.

**You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this! I am sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with study, I have had exams on and off the last few weeks with practicals and orals. My written exams start on Friday too, they last a week, then summer. I hope to add more to this story as I want them to have a happy ending, and I want to do their future too. I also hope to upload more often during the summer too. Thank you for your continued support, reading and reviewing, it means a lot :D thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 - One Year Later

**_Hello! I don't know if it's you too or just me but I feel that maybe the story is progressing a tad too fast? Just me? Anyway I've decided that instead of having two point of views in one chapter I'm just going to do one. That means if you enjoy this there will be more chapters. I won't be repeating everything that happens so the story will progress, and you aren't reading the same thing twice. As always thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**_If you don't like implied acts I highly suggest you read the last paragraph with digression._**

_One year later_

Things were going well for the young couple. Exceedingly well. Already a whole year had passed for the two. They were happy with each other and the empty feelings they had without each other were gone. They had moved into a house together in Sootopolis, Wallace's home town. This was to ensure they could both be together and both be close to their workplaces too.

The house was huge, overlooking all of Sootopolis. It was beautifully furnished on the outside. It had huge windows in the sitting room letting in considerable amounts of light in the day. It even had a conservatory on the ground floor. The kitchen was larger than any standard kitchen, and had pine fittings. It even came with an island that Winona used to prepare dinner. On the second floor there were four bedrooms, a study for Wallace, a study for Winona and the bathrooms.

Winona had just come home from a very tiring day at the gym. She was in a very foul mood as she came home as some kids, who had lost their battles with her, vandalised the gym. She dismounted from Altaria, returned her and stormed into the house. Slamming the door after her she stalked up the second floor. Practically steaming at the ears she gabbed a towel from her airing cupboard and entered her room.

She shared this room with Wallace. It was ample in size with a king sized bed in the centre of the room. It also had an en-suite. It had a window overlooking the gym and lake, which also has a good view of the sunset. This window also led out to a balcony. It was normally here that Wallace and Winona end the day together, sitting on a blanket on the balcony with just each others company.

Winona walked into the bathroom, stripped down and got into her shower. She spend the first five minutes washing herself and the other 40 minutes fuming over how her gym was vandalised. It had completely slipped her mind to call Officer Jenny. Getting out of the shower Winona felt less angry and more irritable and annoyed than anything.

She paced over to her walk in wardrobe and picked sweat pants and a band shirt. It was a "Lilycove Legends" shirt that Wallace bought her when they went to the concert in Castelia City, in Unova. Once she was dressed she dried her hair off with her towel until it was damp and ran a brush through it.

Once she was satisfied that it would dry tangle free and put on her fluffy socks and went down stairs. She was planning on putting on dinner for Wallace and herself as he would be home in an hour. She went to the kitchen and hit play on the CD player. Shania Twain's "Man I feel like a woman" began playing.

It was common knowledge that Winona was graceful with her pokémon, while she was in the air that is, she was equally as graceful on foot. She began dancing along with the song while the same time she made her way to the fridge.  
"The best thing about- huh? What's that?"

Was a note on the fridge in Wallace's handwriting. It said  
"Dearest Winona,  
Happy one year anniversary (again).  
I have arranged dinner at your favourite restaurant in Rustboro.  
I will pick you up at 7 pm.  
Yours truly,  
Wallace xx"

She looked at the wall clock in the kitchen. It read 6:25 pm. She had thirty five minutes to make herself look presentable to leave. She sprinted for the stairs again, being in fluffy socks it was hard work as she kept falling. She made it and practically jumped into the wardrobe for a dress. Eventually she settled for a black, strapless number and black heels to match. She dried her hair and straightened it to the best of her ability and applied natural shades of make up, using dark mascara do draw out her lavender eyes.

All too soon it was 7pm and there was a knock on the door, she made her way down the stairs and opened it. She was expecting Wallace to be there but there was a limousine waiting there,the driver at the door. It was a newly developed flying limo, based on Wallace's car. It would easily take them to Rustburo from Sootopolis.  
"Winona, your limousine awaits you" he smiled at her.  
"But I didn't order one."  
"I know, the Champion did"  
"Oh..ok"

She got into the back of the limousine, and she was instantly bombarded by a waitress practically throwing glasses of champagne at her. She turned them down, she didn't want to be drunk when she met Wallace. In all honesty she had forgotten all about their anniversary. Before she knew it she was at Rustboro. They pulled up outside "This is so HM02", Winona's favourite Chinese place in all of the Hoenn region.

She walked in and she could swear every male in the building turned to look at her, their mouths hitting the floor. She felt a little but uncomfortable. She scammed the restaurant for Wallace but she couldn't see his azure head anywhere. The manager of the restaurant walked up to her. He told her that she had a private room in the back of the establishment. He led her though the tables and again she could feel the men gawking at her.

The manager left her as she pushed open the door. She didn't know what to expect but whatever she was thinking, this easily topped it. The room was designed to look like an evening in the Kalos region. There was a huge dining table in the centre of the room, it was laid out for two people. There were candles decorating the room, and on the left hand side there was a huge window.

It was here she found Wallace, he was gazing out the window. How hadn't noticed er arrival at all. He was wearing a black tuxedo, his Champion cloak on the back of one of the chairs at the table. As her heels made a clicking sound on the floor Wallace turned around, and his mouth hit the floor. They locked eyes for a minute, then they hugged each other before they kissed.

"My! Winona you look amazing!" Wallace told her as he pulled a seat out for her.  
"So do you! I've never seen you in a penguin suit before!" She blushed sitting down.

Conversation continued on until the waited entered the room. They had forgotten about looking at the menu, but as Winona was a regular here all she had to say was the usual and everything was sorted. Wallace on the other hand had only ever been here once or twice. He picked up the menu and began looking at what he wanted while Winona made easy conversation with the waiter.

"Wallace, it doesn't take that long to pick something" Winona giggled as five minutes later he was still undecided.  
"Hmm...I think for starters I will take the vegetable spring rolls, main will be a special chow mien and for dessert I will take the chocolate cake" Wallace told the waiter, he wrote it down and left.

Soon, the spring rolls and chicken noodle soup had arrived and both were tucking in to their first course.  
"I really do love this place!" Winona mused with her mouth full.  
Wallace only laughed because she was wolfing the soup. Unfortunately he was drinking at the same time and he spat water everywhere. This made them both fall about in stitches.

Next came the main course, chow mien and sweet chilli chicken. It was only now that Winona noticed the romantic feel to the room. The back ground music playing outdated love songs, the dimmed lighting, the fairy lights on the wall in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, the candles on the table and Wallace, in his tuxedo.

"Winona, you're very quiet. Have I done something wrong?"

Of course he hadn't! She loved him for this and she didn't want this moment to end. Amazing food and an amazing boyfriend. She was tempted to pinch herself because it seemed too much like a dream.

"Of course not! I'm just making sure I never forget this moment. I want to remember this forever! I love you Wallace Kavanagh! I love you so so much."

"I too, love you Winona, more than you will ever know. I am so thankful that you agreed to make another go of this. That's is why..."

Wallace dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Inside is a ring, a ring fitting to Winona and her tastes only. It wasn't gold, Winona hated gold. It was silver and instead of one big diamond it was encrusted with smaller diamonds with a blue sapphire where the diamond would be on traditional rings.

Wallace slid down onto one knee, he grabbed Winona's left hand and looked up into her eyes.

"...that is why I am asking you this. Would you, Winona Regan, marry me?"

It took a while for the shock to register, was he really asking for her hand in marriage? And the ring! It was beautiful, it suited her tasted perfectly.

"Yes! Gosh yes!" She exclaimed as Wallace fitted the ring in her ring finger.

All Wallace could do was smile as Winona took a closer look at the ring.

"When you get the chance you should look at the inside, there's an engraving."  
Wallace told her as she was inspecting the sapphire.

After they had finished their last course, Winona stood up. As did Wallace. Their fingers instantly interlocked as they made their way back to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Just let me settle the bill and then we will be going." Wallace told her as he walks up to the manager. Shortly after a short discussion Wallace returns, grabs Winona's hand and together they walk out of the restaurant. They walk over to the limousine and both get in the back. Wallace kindly asks the waitress to move to the front of the car, to give the two peace.

Winona straddled Wallace and they were like this for the whole drive home, kissing and what not. When the limo stopped, the door opened and they both got out. Wallace carried Winona up to the second story floor but they didn't quite make it as far as the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7 - Christmas Fun

Winona stirred and rose of the bed. Wallace sat and watched her with the same fascinated gaze he gave her each day. He watched her elegance and her beauty and thanked Arceus that she was his.

He watched as her hand drew protectively to her swollen stomach. She was five months pregnant and carrying his child. It was all still a daze to him how something so wonderful could happen to him.

"Good morning beautiful" he greeted her with his usual warmth, this was how he addressed her each and every morning.

"Morning" she replied while yawning at the same time to produce a muffled half comprehensible reply.

Wallace rose of the bed, proceeded to make it, and stood behind Winona. He wrapped his hands around her belly and whispered in her ear "Merry Christmas Winona".

It had seemed that Winona had forgotten about Christmas because she looked really confused. She wriggled out of Wallace's embrace and walked over to the calendar Wallace had mounted on the wall. Wallace watched as the found the 25th, circle the date with her finger and gasp ever so slightly.

"I completely forgot!" She exclaimed. Of course Wallace had everything planned from the presents, to the food and even the party that they would be holding tonight in their expansive house.

"Winona, shall we go down stairs and open our presents from Santa?" Wallace asked her while he held the door open for her. She led the way and he followed suit closing the door behind him.

In the living room was two piles of presents delivered from Santa. Wallace knew that when Winona was little she didn't get much chance to celebrate Christmas with her family because they were always busy with one thing or another. Seeing the huge smile etch it's way onto Winona's face made it all worthwhile.

Wallace walked into the room and sat by his pile, but Winona ran and jumped into hers screaming "He came, he came!" before ripping into the presents.

Wallace even got his best friend Steven Stone to dress up as Santa and to seen leaving the kitchen before flying away on his Skarmory, which has been decorated with bells.

Wallace heard the slam that was the queue that Winona was supposed to be in the kitchen. She got up and clutching her new kitchen knife set she charged into the kitchen. Wallace followed her in prepared to take the blow of things got ugly.

Wallace noticed Winona was routed to the spot. In shock Wallace presumed as Steven had just flown away, the bells ringing in flight.

Wallace took the knives of her and set them on the counter as what she actually saw set in.

"THAT WAS SANTA! WALLACE SANTA WAS HERE!" She yelled shaking Wallace vigorously in the process.

For the rest of the morning Winona was a figure of happiness. She opened her presents and received a new pokénav, a new flight cap and goggles, the kitchen knives and an Altaria plush toy. From Wallace she got a new dress, a necklace and a new laptop.

Wallace opened his presents and he got a new Champions robe, a few accessories for Elizabeth (his Luvdisc) and a few CDs. From Winona he got the promise of something extra special under the mistletoe that might.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was shortly after noon when Steven and Flannery arrived. Being the respective best friends of the couple they said they'd help prepare Christmas dinner.

Wallace brought out a huge turkey from the freezer while Flannery and Winona were working on the vegetables for the meal. Steven was making the starters of a prawn cocktail. Dessert was in the fridge, Wallace made it last night.

Flannery put the chopped vegetables in a pan and set them on the hob, so they could be turned on later, while the turkey cooked at full heat.

Wallace also brought out various bottles of drinks ranging from bottled water, fizzy drinks to alcoholic beverages like wine and cider.

While the turkey was cooking the four left the kitchen and made their way into the living room. Wallace and Winona sat on the love seat where she instantly curled into him and he placed a hand around her and the other on her stomach.

Flannery sat on a single seat to the left while Steven sat on a single seat to the right.

There was an awkward tension in the room so Wallace took it upon himself to break the silence.

"Steven! How's Cynthia doing?" He asked clearing the air.

Cynthia was Stevens girlfriend. They have been dating secretly for years and even now nobody knew about it. Well aside from the four in this very room.

Flannerys eyes widened and before Steven could even get a chance to talk she exclaimed "You're dating Cynthia? The Cynthia? Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh?The I'm going to kick your ass and make it look professional,That Cynthia?"

Steven nodded, "Yes Flannery, that Cynthia and I have for many years. Oh, and Wallace she's doing very well. She sends her apologies that she couldn't be here. Work keeping her back. You know how it is being Champion yourself."

Wallace nodded knowingly while Winona and Flannery exchanged the same shocked looks.

Suddenly Winona stood up and declared to the whole room "I need to pee!". At he same time Flannery jumped up and followed her out of the room.

The two men could hear the women make their way up the stairs, no doubt gossiping about the hidden relationship between Cynthia and Steven.

"Winona's looking well Wallace, pregnancy suits her" Steven said to Wallace to bring conversation back.

"Indeed it does, she's looking as beautiful as ever. Yet it's all still like a dream. I cannot believe that she is carrying my child."

Steven smiled, "Yes. I can imagine. I don't know what I would do if Cynthia told me she was expecting. She's extremely maternal but I doubt she'd have the time to explore ruins and myths with a child in tow."

"Could you imagine it, Cynthia and baby Wallace, exploring ruins while you are looking the some rare stones?" Wallace chucked to himself.

"Honestly no, I don't see us ever having a child Wallace. And baby Wallace?" Steven laughed.

"Well the same could be said for Winnie and myself. I didn't think she'd stick around this long. I didn't even think she'd say yes when I proposed."

Steven mused this. To Wallace he seemed to be choking on what he wanted to say. "You know Wallace, I've been thinking. I may take a leaf out of your book and pop the question. I'm nearly thirty and we aren't getting any younger. Heaven knows father has been hounding me for years to get married and continue on the Stone family line"

No more could be said on the topic because the two woman entered the room again, big grins plastered on their faces.

"What have you done?" Both Wallace and Steven asked at the same time as Winona and Flannery both erupted in a fit of laughter.

At this moment Stevens pokénav began to ring so he stepped outside the room leaving Wallace with two giddy ladies.

"What did you both do?" Wallace asked as Winona stopped laughing long enough to explain in a broken sentence between gasps of air. "We called..Cynthia..confirmed..together..wow!"

At this Steven came back into the room, pushing his pokénav back into his pocket. He cast Flannery and Winona a side glance before breaking into the story.

"These two phoned Cynthia asking her if it was true, forgetting that Sinnoh is a 9 hours behind us. They woke Cynthia up just to ask her. She's not very happy."

At this even Wallace joined in the laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was shortly after seven that evening and the party was in full swing. All the gym leaders of Hoenn had been invited, the elite four members and even Sapphire and Ruby showed up.

The house has been decorated and mistletoe hung around the whole house in very inconvenient places.

As Champion, Wallace held the most attention. As soon as someone left another person wanted to talk to him. Eventually he went to grab a mineral water and took a step outside to avoid the crowd.

Here he found Ruby and Sapphire making full use of the mistletoe. They didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon so he backtracked and went upstairs to sit in his room.

He wasn't in it for two long when Roxanne and Brawley came barging into the room, not knowing it was Wallace's. Brawley had mistletoe attached to the belt of his trousers and Roxanne's hands were very busy.

Wallace cleared his throat and the two looked up in alarm to find Wallace sitting on the bed.

They quickly made haste Wallace didn't think he saw them again at the party at all.

Wallace made his way down stairs to find Tate and Liza making mistletoe hang over people talking. A few people even acted on it. Such as a few Sootopolis locals with a red headed female gym leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past midnight when everyone finally left the house. The place was a mess but Flannery and Steven both promised to come back tomorrow to help clean up.

Winona was sleepy and was falling asleep on couch when Wallace picked her up carried her to her bed.

She was soon energised though as when she went to the bathroom, some found a box from Flannery containing some provocative lingerie.

She wasn't long in putting it on and giving Wallace his mistletoe surprise, which he enjoyed.

Wallace knew Flannery was up to something when she asked to use their bathroom in particular. Now he knew why.

**_I really enjoyed writing this. Some bits will come as a shock to you, heck they were a shock to me. As always thanks for reading and if you have the time please review this and precious chapters. It means a lot :D._**


	8. Chapter 8 - New Year's Nightmare

It was New Year's Eve and Steven had invited both Wallace and Winona to his house in Mossdeep City. Winona couldn't wait and she was frantically running around the house making an overnight bag for herself and Wallace, including beach supplies.

Once Winona was completely happy she had everything packed she followed Wallace to his flying car. It wouldn't take to long to fly to Mossdeep from Sootopolis in the car but Winona would have preferred flying on Skarmory or Altaria.

Given her current condition though, she was pregnant, Wallace wouldn't allow her to even fly so much as a meter of the ground on her beloved bird pokémon in case she fell. She knew it would never happen but she did what he wished to placate him.

Winona threw the bag of clothes into the boot, after protesting to Wallace that she could carry it on her own and that she is as able bodied now as she was before she was pregnant.

She closed the boot door and got into the passenger seat of the car. She fastened her seatbelt and watched as Wallace carried out a huge picnic basket and blanket and place them into the back of the car before getting into the drivers seat.

The car effortlessly rose of the ground and before they knew it they were at perfect altitude for flying. Winona put a CD into the car stereo, it was The Lilycove Legends, and turned the volume up to the fullest. People on the ground could hear it too.

Winona turned to look at Wallace. He wore that look of concentration he always had when driving or doing something troublesome.

"You need to lighten up mister!" She said playfully as Wallace turned down the volume.

"I am Winona, I'd just like to hear you when I'm talking to you" he said.

"It was a good song! It was our song!" She protested as the city of Mossdeep crept onto the horizon.

"Be that as it may, I'd rather listen to you than a song. You sound much better than any song ever could."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was singing it and you know you wouldn't" she smirked.

Wallace didn't get much chance to reply because as he was beginning to land near Stevens house all he could hear was the screaming of the many fangirls that reside in Mossdeep.

Winona tutted and slammed her door shut a bit too hard and made her way to the boot as Wallace was mobbed and Steven made his way from his house to help with the bags.

He seemed to pick up on Winona's bad mood instantly. It wasn't hard to detect because her eyes glared like daggers and her fists ball up.

"Winona, is everything ok my dear?" He asked taking the over night bag out of her hands.

"It's not that heavy, I can manage!" She snapped avoiding the question.

"Winona if you actually looked over at Wallace you could see he's telling them now isn't a good time. He wants to spend his time with you, not signing some middle aged woman's breasts"

Winona still refused to look over at him, although she knew Steven was right. Wallace soon joined them muttering about how relentless they can be and how is can't even spend time with the ones he loves with our being hounded.

"Steven! Thank you for inviting us to your home" Wallace said as he extended a hand for Steven to shake. Winona tried to reach for the picnic basket but Wallace wouldn't let her lift it.

"I can carry things you know! I don't need help!" She fumed before storming into Stevens house and into the sitting room.

Wallace and Steven soon came in after, leaving both bags in the hall. Winona being stubborn and highly hormonal refused to look at either of them. They both chuckled a her before sitting on either side of her.

"You need to lighten up missus" Wallace said playfully in the same tone she said it to him in earlier on that day.

"Yes, I think we should head down to the beach." Steven added.

"Winona, you should get changed into whatever beach clothes you've packed for yourself"

"Fiiiiiiiiine!" She sighed before getting up and practically running for the bag and dragging it down to the room Wallace and herself would be staying in that night.

She picked out her blue bikini and put it one while Wallace came in and put on his green and white board shorts.

Winona couldn't help herself as she gawked at Wallace's rugged body. She was soon called back to earth with Wallace saying her name a few times.

"Huh? Wha?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

"Beach, come on" Wallace said as he took Winona's hand and the two went to meet Steven who was also in board shorts.

The three made their way down to the beach where three sun chairs were waiting in the middle of the beach.

"I brought these down earlier" Steven said as the three sat down on them.

"Oh Wallace, we need sun cream!" Winona said suddenly.

"Not to worry I have it here" Wallace said picking up a bag, Winona hadn't noticed it earlier, and handed her a bottle of SPF 30.

As Winona worked on covering every inch of exposed skin Wallace and Steven talked about working life and being champion.

"Steven?" Winona interrupted them as a sudden thought came to mind. "Why are you spending New Years with us and not Cynthia?"

"Oh, that's because she's working today. She's coming over first thing tomorrow"

"Ahh ok!" Winona beamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few hours later, about four in the evening and Winona was complaining of being hungry. Wallace and Steven had both left to get the food and drink and the blanket leaving Winona at the beach alone.

It wasn't too long before Winona heard footsteps coming towards her. She assumed it was Wallace and Steven returning so didn't bat an eyelid, continuing to sun bathe.

"Well well well, look who it is" came a familiar sneer.

Winona jumped up in fright and stood on the beach. Two of the three Team Aqua Admins were standing in the beach. Anger on their faces.

"Wh-what do you want?" Winona asked trying to keep fear out of her voice. Her hand drifted to where her pokéballs should be but as she was in a bikini she has no pokémon.

"Oh just a little thing called revenge Winona. You helped ruin Archie's plan. As you are intimately involved with the new champion we are going to hurt you to hurt him." The female replied menacingly.

Winona began backing away only to back into the third admin. Instantly he griped into her as the other two admins worked on tying Winona up.

Winona kicked and thrashed about her hardest but the female punched her in the face, her ring ripping into her cheek. After they tied her up they tossed her aside.

"You can't do this to me, I'm pregnant" Winona whispered.

"Shelly she's right, we can't hurt a preg-" he was soon cut of by Shelly's right hook to his face.

"Shut it Matt" she growled ruthlessly as she took out her pokénav. She walked away from the group to confirm with Archie that Winona was captured.

At the same time Winona wondered where Steven and Wallace had gotten to.

"WALLACE! WALLACE HELP!" Winona yelled at the top of her voice as Shelly came back, dragged her up to a standing position and slapped her in the face multiple times.

"Would..you..stop..yelling!" She yelled before facing the third male. "Gag her Amber"

Winona took a deep breath and screamed again "WALLACE PLEASE! WALL-" she managed to get out before Amber thrust a filthy rag into her mouth.

Quietly sobbing Winona watched as Wallace and Steven finally rushed to the scene. Calling forth Milotic and Metagross the Champion and former champion quickly made short work of the admins and they were quickly sent on their way.

Steven made his way to the pokémon centre and made the call to Officer Jenny while Wallace rushed over to Winona. He ungagged her and untied her. He noticed that they had tied the ropes far to tight and left Winona with deep purple lines on her wrists and ankles, along with the bruises forming on her face where she was hit multiple times.

Wallace cradled Winona as Steven and Nurse Joy ran down the beach. Wallace let Winona go as Joy began her inspection. She applied ointment to the cut on Winona cheek and even had an ultra sound machine to make sure everything was ok.

"She's most likely in shock. She'll need bed rest and to take it easy for a while" Nurse Joy told Wallace as she left.

Steven and Wallace both helped Winona back up to the house where she went to the bathroom and broke down in tears. The door was locked and Wallace was yelling and banging on the other side in worry.

"Winona open the door and let me in!" He cried but she wasn't moving. Hours passed before she let herself out. She went to her own room, put on pyjamas and got into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

_It was dark. It was cold. It was familiar. Winona was in the past. She was fighting for Hoenn. It was just after she gripped Wallace's hand._

_She went to help Flannery against Team Aqua. They had bested her. Flannery was safe. She was not._

_She was kidnapped. Attacked. Battered and bruised. The Tentacruel squeezed her within an inch of her life._

_Fear crept through her body. She fell unconscious. She woke up moments before Wallace confronted Team Aqua._

_Weak. She felt weak. Constricted._

_She watched Wallace surrender his pokéballs. She thudded to the ground._

_The Tentacruel sneered. She withdrew._

_Groudon invaded her vision. Monstrous in size. She was small. It was not._

_Stomp stomp. It got closer. She ran. She fell. Groudon made a huge fissure. She was in the middle. She fell with a scream._

Winona woke up with a blood curdling scream. She sat up in her bed. It was early morning. She was drenched in a cold sweat and was shaking.

Wallace burst into the room to find Winona in tears. Steven soon followed analysing the situation and suggesting tea would be prefect to calm her down.

Winona wondered would the memory of Team Aqua ever leave her alone.

**_I assume that that came as a surprise to you all. I felt absolutely terrible about writing this particular chapter. I hope you enjoy it all the same though. As always thank you for reading and reviewing as it means a lot!_**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Day After

Steven walks in with a tray of tea and places it on the bedside table. He awkwardly leaves the room leaving Winona with Wallace.

She was shaking and drenched in a cold sweat, and in pain. Her face was aching as were the purple rings around her wrists and ankles where she was tied.

Wallace tried to pull her into an embrace but she shrugged him off. She didn't want to be touched, by anyone. She pulled her knees up to her face as she silently wept.

Wallace tried to offer her tea, and he tried to hug her again but she wasn't having it.

"Winona.. Please! I feel so.. Helpless seeing you like this!"

"Wallace.. I.. I.." She couldn't finish her sentence as fresh tears made their way down her face as Wallace pulled her into an embrace. This time she accepted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the sun was beginning to rise and Wallace had fallen asleep again. Winona didn't however and she sat facing the roof.

The tea lay untouched. There was a knock on the door as Steven walked though. He looked worriedly as Winona but she refused to return his look. He took the tray and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few hours later. Winona was still staring at the ceiling trying not to reply the events of the other day in her head. It was hard not to. The throbbing pain on her face served as a constant reminder.

Beside her Wallace was waking up. He looked like he slept well and she was envious. She rolled over to face him, her eyes meeting his.

"I want to go home Wallace." She whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to Sootopolis as soon as I'm dressed."

She shook her head. "Fortree City Wallace, I want to go home.."

"Of course, lets get dressed and we can leave."

Winona watched as Wallace gets dressed barely making a move herself. She didn't feel like doing anything. She wanted to be home so she could lie in her bed.

"Winona, you have to get dressed. Please.. You have to do something!" Wallace pleaded as he lay her clothes out on the bed for her.

She looked at them, then back at him. Eventually she mustered up enough energy to get dressed.

Wallace packed the bags and put them in the car as Winona went and sat in the car.  
Steven came out and started talking to Wallace.

"It was nice seeing you again friend. I've called both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and told them that they'll find Winona back in Fortree City. They were both ringing earlier in the night."

"I'm not sure I want them today. Not while Winona is like this. She needs rest not people badgering her."

"I know Wallace, but it has to be done. The sooner the better. As father says 'time waits for no man' or woman in this case."

"That's true, but I still don't like it."

"Goodbye my friend. I hope the new year is better than the last."

Wallace shook his hand and made his way to the car. They took off towards Fortree. I was a silent car ride.

They landed and Wallace escorted Winona into her house. She still said nothing as she made her way to the living room.

She curled up on the couch as Wallace got a blanket and draped it over her. She knew she should sleep but she couldn't.

Hours passed away and before they knew it there was a knock on the door. It was Flannery.

She stepped into the room carrying a huge Tupperware box of salad.

"Something light" she said eying Winona lying on the couch.

"Winona you should eat, thank you Flannery by the way. Are you staying?" Wallace said as he began to prepare the food. She nodded and went to sit by Winona. She pulled her into a big hug.

"C'mon Win, you've gotta eat." She said helping Winona up and over to the table in the next room. She shook her head and sat down beside Flannery at the table.

Wallace brought in the lunch and he and Flannery began eating while Winona just looked at the plate, moving lettuce with her fork.

"Winona you have to eat!" Both Wallace and Flannery said at the same time.

"Mhmm, think of your baby. You have to eat for it" Wallace added.

Winona looked at her plate, really she was hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to eat. She managed two forkfuls before she left to lie on the couch again.

"I'm calling Nurse Joy" Flannery muttered as she grabbed her pokénav from her pocket and leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's another knock as Nurse Joy comes into the house.

"I received a call, Chancey and I arrived as soon as we could."

"She's in here" Wallace said guiding her into the sitting room.

"You both can leave. I need to be alone with her so she can be completely honest."

Wallace and Flannery both leave the room leaving Winona with Nurse Joy.

"Now, Winona how are you?" She asks.

"I'm.. I feel so.. Terrible.."

"That's understandable, anyone in your situation would feel the same."

"Mhmm.."

"I'm just going to give you a check over, make sure you and your baby are alright."

"Ok.." Winona sat up.

Nurse Joy ran various various tests and performed another ultrasound just to be completely sure.

After Nurse Joy was completely sure that, physically, Winona was ok. She sat down beside her. Winona knew what was coming next.

"Now, Flannery tells me you've been lethargic. You refuse to do anything and most of all you refuse to eat. I acknowledge that you experience a lack of energy in your state of shock but you have to eat, if not for your sake but she sake of your unborn children."

"I.. I understand." Winona nodded.

After that Nurse Joy left, Wallace felt relieved. Winona ate some more salad and Flannery had to get back to the gym before nightfall.

Wallace sat beside Winona, who looked somewhat happier than before. Wallace put that down to the food.

She had both her hands on her stomach. Wallace looked over at her.

"How is everything with you and the pregnancy?

"Nurse Joy said everything is fine. She said the assault and battery hadn't effected anything."

"That's good. May I add you look radiant as ever?"

"How did Flannery know about me? I didn't tell her and you didn't tell her."

"I asked her when Nurse Joy was here. She said it was on the news"

"Joy.. That's just what I need.."

There was yet another knock at the door as Officer Jenny finally arrived.

She walked into the sitting room, note pad in her hand.

"Hello Winona, I'm Officer Jenny! My cousin is the chief of police here in Hoenn. I'm here today to hear your statement of what happened yesterday in Mossdeep City. I understand you must be traumatised but it has to be done. The more information you can give me the better. You understand?"

Winona looked at Wallace who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. She nodded.

"Okay Winona! Can you tell me what exactly Team Aqua said to you?"

"Urm.. They said I helped foil Archie's plan so they.. They wanted to hurt me to hurt Wallace because he's Champion now.."

"Mhmm, and I can tell they harmed you. What exactly did they do?" Officer Jenny asked rapidly writing down Winona's every word.

"They.. She tied me up and she hit me so many times.. Wallace.." Winona looked down wiping her eyes.

"With all due respect officer, Winona is in a very fragile state right now and you bombarding her with questions isn't helping. It's obvious what transpired. You can tell by looking at her. She's battered and bruised. I highly suggest you come back another day once Winona is ready for questioning."

Wallace walked Officer Jenny to he door and closed it behind her before striding over to Winona and lying on the chair beside her.

"Sleep Winona, please. I'm here if you have that dream again."

With that Winona tried to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - It's time

Winona tossed and turned that night, in fact she tossed and turned _every_ night for months. She barely got any sleep anymore. Wallace was worried.

She was irritable and tired and every little thing set her off in tears. Steven told Wallace that it's only due to hormones and will pass. Wallace wasn't so sure.

Winona put on a brave face for people when they have visitors, Winona barely left the house anymore, but when she's alone and she thinks nobody is watching her she breaks down. Wallace saw that side of her too many times for his liking.

Winona was due soon. They were busy decorating the room that the babies would be staying in. They painted Milotic and Altaria on the walls. Well, Wallace did. Winona couldn't draw well. Her skills were about as good now as when she was a child scribbling on her tree house walls.

Winona painted the back ground as Wallace instructed. She watched as Wallace's paint brush expertly brought the two pokémon to life on the wall. Wallace looked up to see Winona watching him. He smiled but she only looked away.

"Winona, it's lunch time. Lets have a break." Wallace said as he averted the awkwardness by looking at his watch.

"I'm not hungry Wallace." She replied, dropping her brush onto the paint tray.

"You still have to eat" he said as he laced his fingers between hers as they made their way to the kitchen.

Winona sat down as Wallace went to the fridge. It was a struggle as she was absolutely huge. Wallace brought over Winona's new found favourite food, a skittles sandwich with whipped cream.

She wolfed down the sandwich to say she wasn't hungry and downed her drink of pink lemonade.

Wallace ate a lot slower and Winona was getting impatience.

"I'm going to continue painting." She said before getting up and waddling, in a fashion, out of the room.

Wallace was finished five minutes later. He made his way up the the children's room to find Winona standing there, hands on her belly with an extremely worried look on her face.

"Winona?! Winona what's wrong?! Tell me!"

She looked up, her voice barely a whisper. "Wallace, I think it's time."

"It can't be, you aren't due for another few weeks."

"Twins come premature Wallace."

"Right, to the car. I'll grab the hospital bag."

With that Winona waddled to the car as Wallace walked to his room, pokénav in hand ready to call Steven.

In truth Wallace was totally frightened. He had no idea what to do.

Steven picked up on the first ring. "Steven Stone speaking."

"Steven it's me. It's time."

"It's time you mean? The baby?"

"It's twins but yes. Steven I'm scared. I- I'm not ready to be a father."

"Nonsense Wallace, I couldn't think of a more perfect man for the job. I'll see you at the hospital. I'll tell Flannery. Goodbye Wallace."

Wallace hung up, grabbed the bag and made his way to the car.

The journey to the hospital was a short one, although it felt like a long one. It wasn't too long before they were parked up they made their way into the hospital.

Winona and Wallace were taken to the maternity ward. LTo their surprise they also saw Roxanne and Brawly. They were going to have a boy which they would call Diego.

"Wallace! How are you dude?" Brawly said as he walked up to Wallace.

"In all honesty, scared. What about you Brawly?"

"I can't wait man!"

"You do realise it's a baby and not a toy and will take some responsibility?"

"Mhmm, don't worry I'm totally ready."

Wallace had had enough of the conversation, he said his goodbye and went back to Winona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations, you've given birth to two girls." The midwife said as she handed them both to Winona.

For the first time in a long time Wallace saw Winona give a genuine smile.

"Well, congratulations Winona." Wallace said as he pushed some hair back of her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the following day and Winona was back in the maternity ward. Wallace was asleep on the chair beside her while the two babies were being held by Steven and Flannery.

Winona was tired herself but she fought it off as she had visitors. The leaders were alternating between Roxanne and Brawly and Winona and Wallace.

Wattson suggested they hold a joint party in celebration. Everyone aside from Winona enthusiastically agreed. She didn't want her children to be a show and tell object.

After visiting hours were over the nurse came over to them, they held the first bed in the ward.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" She asked.

"Yes. We have." Winona answered as Wallace was still sleeping. "Dahlia and Iris."

**_I know it's only a short chapter but I did have writers block for ages. As for Roxanne and Brawly becoming parents. I see them being the same ages as Wallace and Winona. Early to late twenties so it's ok really. As always I hope you're enjoying the story. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
